deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Etrigan the Demon VS Ghost Rider
Backgrounder (579).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon GR vs Etrigan.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo What-if Death Battle Ghost Rider vs. Etrigan.jpg|Venage237 Etrigan the Demon vs Ghost Rider is a What-If? Death Battle. Description DC VS Marvel! Two anti-heroic demons with human hosts clash in a fierce battle! Who will come out on top?! Interlude Wiz: Demons, big and powerful monsters that reside in the depths of hell. Boomstick: Whilst most Demons are known for their evil nature these two are known for defending the innocent and the needy in their own brutal and violent way, like Etrigan the Rhyming Demon. Wiz: And Ghost Rider the Sprit of Vengeance. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Etrigan the Demon Wiz: Long ago a peasant named Jason happily lived with his wife and two children until he was chosen by the powerful sorceror Merlin to be forever bonded with his brother the Demon Etrigan. Boomstick: Jason found it hard to cope with the strain of Etrigan's powers and temporarily went insane killing his family in rage...Dang that's brutal! Wiz: It gets even worse... The other villagers soon found out about Jason's outburst and went to kill him causing Jason to panic and turn into Etrigan for the first time, killing off the entire village population. Boomstick: The two would continue to be bonded together for several centuries, Jason remaining young due to Etrigan's immortality until the 20th Century where the modern heroes and villains of the DC universe would begin to pop up. Wiz: Blood can transform into Etrigan to gain a vast array of powers and abilities. Etrigan has Superhuman strength being able to lift cars with ease, overpower Wonder Woman and a dragon and once even being able to launch Superman into orbit with a single blow. Boomstick: He also can leap high into the air with his legs and is pretty fast having dodged Superman's strikes before they've managed to hit him, blitzed past a massive robot and tagged Cheetah. Wiz: Etrigan is also incredibly tough as he has survived being hit in the nuts by Wonder Woman, been knocked across an entire city, has laughed off being torn in half and regenerated back together and is completely bulletproof. Boomstick: He's a pretty good unarmed fighter having gone up against Superman and Wonder Woman, defeated several angels and demons with combat training and has brawled on par with Lobo, the Main Man being one of DC's best brawlers. Wiz: Etrigan and Blood both have knowledge of charms and how they work and Etrigan has been able to beat the likes of Merlin before with his magical skill. Boomstick: Now onto his more deadly abilities, Etrigan can summon magic based hellfire capable of burning holes in the ground and harming angels and demons who are normally resistant to it and can harm Superman and Lobo with it. He's also immune to hellfire himself, being able to use any type of hellfire used on him for himself. Wiz: He can also fire mystic blasts, create magical shields capable of blocking attacks from Morgana la Fay and Merlin, transmute other beings, manipulating where they can stand in a certain location and can instantly regenerate from all injuries and bind himself together using magic. Boomstick: He is able to purify other demons causing them to be destroyed or at least harmed by it, can teleport and travel through time, can separate a Demon from its host if it has bonded with another being and can also fly. Wiz: He is able to consume other demons, steal an opponent's soul, fire massive hellfire blasts, summon his own Hot-Rod, attack opponents with his claws and once managed to bite off an opponent's face to save an innocent lady. Boomstick: Damn, now that's brutality right there! Wiz: Etrigan is also fairly resistant to holy weapons, having caught the sword of a General of heaven with his hand and then defeated the general by blasting him with hellfire, he can also blast opponents with a special type of hellfire that targets the evil nature of an opponent's soul using this ability to badly injure the Cosmic being called Dreamcatcher and lastly holds one fifth of the Universe's power due to Dr. Fate bestowing said power upon him. Boomstick: Etrigan has fought against the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman as well as Merlin and Lobo, managed to grab and redirect a speeding nuke and has become King of Hell before. Wiz: However he's vulnerable to Iron, high frequencies and more powerful types of holy weapons and magic and due to reaching the rank of rhymer in hell he is constantly using rhymes in his sentences. If Etrigan were to be killed this would also cause Jason to die due to the two beings being bonded to each other. Boomstick: But with his Strength and vast array of abilities you do not want to cross paths with the likes of Etrigan! Etrigan: The smell of brimstone. The odor of death. The stench of '''hellfire'-- on Etrigan's breath!'' Ghost Rider Wiz: Johnathon Blaze was born the son of Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale who were both fans of dangerous motorcycle and stunt driving however while he was still young his mother and younger siblings left him and his father died in a stunt accident. Boomstick: He was then adopted by his father's partner Craig "Crash" Simpson and lived with Crash's wife and his daughter Roxanne who he fell in love with. Wiz: However Crash was diagnosed with cancer and Johnny turned to the occult to help him solve this proble, hearing of a spell that could summon Satan Johnny tried it out however he ended up summoning the demon Mephisto instead. Boomstick: Johnny made a deal with Mephisto who promised to cure Crash's cancer in exchange for Blaze's loyalty, however Crash died in a stunt soon after being cured. Wiz: But Mephisto's end of the deal still stood and the night after Crash's death Johnny was bonded with the Demon Zarathos transforming into deadly spirit of vengeance, Ghost Rider. Zarathos had previously defeated the orginal Sprit of Vengeance and Naomi Kale's family, the Kale's had been in possession of the Medalion of Power which housed the essence of this orginal Sprit. In the 18th Century, her ancestor Noble Kale was the first member of the Kale line to transform into a Sprit of Vengeance and since then every first born child of the Kale line had become a Sprit of Vengeance. Naomi had made a deal with Mephisto so that Johnny wouldn't be inflicted with the curse but the Demon only promised that Johnny wouldn't become the true Ghost Rider. Boomstick: 'Yawns' Anyway let's start talking about Ghost Rider's abilities. He can normally lift up to 25 tonnes but can increase his strength to lift objects far heavier than this. He's been able to flip a car with a single hand, flip a massive freight train, destroy a tree with a single punch, overpower Venom, trade blows with World War Hulk and one shot Thor. Wiz: He's fast enough to catch a bullet with his teeth, easily block machine gun fire, humiliate Gladiator with his speed, react to and tag Spider-Man and react to and dodge Thor's hammer. He's also pretty durable as he's fallen from an airplane with no damage, been struck by lightning, tanked a combined assault from the likes of Thor, Captain America and Iron Man with their attacks hardly damaging him, taken hits from World War Hulk, tanked a large amount of magic from Doctor Strange and is not affected by bullets which either pass through him or bounce off his bones. Boomstick: Ghost Rider can blast opponents with Hellfire with enough force to hurt both Iron Man and Doctor Doom through both of their armours, melt Spider-Man's webbing with ease and One-shot Thor and Hulk. He is able to create constructs out of hellfire including copies of himself which he has used to catch his opponents off guard, absorb fire and Hellfire into himself and overwhelm foes with Omni-directional Hellfire blasts capable of destroying entire cities. Ghost Rider is also immune to the effects of hellfire and it is extremely difficult to harm him with it. Wiz: He can also increase his size to give him an advantage in a fight, has a healing factor that enables him to instantly heal from any injury, can open portals to other dimensions, can sense the sins of others and use them to increase his power and send his opponents to the Ghost Rider Plane... 'Boomstick interrupts'. Boomstick: Wait he has his own Dimension?! Wiz: Yes he does, while in the Plane Ghost Rider's power increases immensely, he can appear and disappear at will, summon unbreakable chains to bind opponents and summon other Ghost Riders from the past to this realm to aid him in battle. Boomstick: So it's kind of like how Scorpion's power increases the longer he stays in the nether realm? Wiz: Essentially Yes. Boomstick: Okay. Ghost Rider is also fairly resistant to holy artifacts and beings having laughed while picking up an altar and tanked holy blasts from Archangel Zadkiel and got back up ready to fight. One of his most powerful attacks is the Penance Stare that allows Ghost Rider to unleash Hellfire strong enough to destroy the victim's soul by turning their sins against them being able to take down Galactus and Doctor Strange with it. ' Wiz: Ghost Rider's vehicle of choice is his hellcycle that allows him to travel to and from hell, he can use it to fly through space and damage opponents with it's flaming wheels. He can also summon chains that can be used to fight off multiple enemies at once, they can also grow in length, destroy opponent's bodies and souls and have the Penance Stare channeled through them. '''Boomstick: If Johnny is knocked out whilst wielding Ghost Rider's power Zarathos will usually take full control of Ghost Rider's power and take on the opponent himself. Zarathos is a powerful Hell-lord and is strong enough to cover the earth in flames with his power. He gives Ghost Rider the abilities of telekinesis, elemental control and the ability to create anything when gains control. He can easily take hits from other Hell lords and has beaten several of them in their own dimensions. ' Wiz: Ghost Rider has fought an enraged World War Hulk, beaten Mephisto who has matched Galactus in combat, nearly destroyed Mojoworld in a single attack, successfully railed the combined forces of the Spirits of Vengeance and beat the Archangel Zadkiel and defeated the likes of the Avengers, X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy by himself. '''Boomstick: However Ghost Rider is still vulnerable to more powerful types of holy artifacts and weapons, is susceptible to having his human form separated from his Demon form and while the Penance Stare is quite powerful it is pretty inconsistent, not working on the blind and those who do not have souls and being resisted by the likes of Deadpool and Punisher before and it requires eye contact for the attack to be effective. Johnny is also extremely reluctant to let Zarathos take full control of the Ghost Rider's abilities due to the Demon Lord's more destructive nature and usually has to be knocked out to allow Zarathos to gain full control. Wiz: But with his experience and multitude of powers Ghost Rider is one being who you would not want to trifle with! Ghost Rider: I know what it's like to have... something inside you that just wants vengeance, no matter what the cost -- but you can control it! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle On a dark night Jason Blood was walking on a dimly lit street as the light from the full moon shined above him. Suddenly he heard the noise of a motorcycle nearby and then saw an orange glow as a skeleton with a fiery head raced toward him on the motorcycle, stopping a few metres away the road charred from the flaming wheels. The figure spoke. Ghost Rider: Jason Blood, your soul is tainted with the blood of your family and fellow villagers, you will pay for sins! Jason: I am aware of that...but I will not allow you to take my life! Ghost Rider: Then you will go down fighting! Ghost Rider swung a chain at Jason as he began to utter the words Jason: GONE, GONE THE FORM OF MAN! RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN! Jason transformed into Etrigan and blocked the chain strike with his arm while Ghost Rider glared at him. Ghost Rider: Hmm…interesting Etrigan: Rraah! Etrigan ran towards Ghost Rider who drove towards Etrigan ramming him and opening a portal, the two drove through it entering Hell. ---- Marvel’s Hell The two exited the portal landing a flat area of rock amongst a tall mountain range as lava bubbled several hundred feet below the mountain range. Etrigan: Ha! you dare summon me to hell, the place of my birth!, Clear off now Demon this is my turf! Ghost Rider: Your arrogance will be your downfall! Ghost Rider dismounts his bike and gets into a combat position Etrigan doing the same, the two demons ready for battle. FIGHT! Results Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years